Apprentice Academy/Characters
Apprentices Main Name: Leafpaw Description: light grey tabby Eye: leaf-green Personality: stubborn and curious Future: Fighter Leafy Name: Birdpaw Description:Black fur Eye: Blue Personality: friendly and Outgoing Future: Fighter Birdwing Name: Darkpaw Description: Brownfurred tom Eyes: Amber Personality:Quiet and proud Future: Fighter Note to Sunny: Can Darkpaw and Birdpaw Like eachother if thats ok? Birdwing Name: Bramblepaw Description: Silver tabby with blue eyes. She has a long rake of claws down her left side of face from a dog. Other then that, she's relly pretty. Eye: Blue Personality: Smart and friendly. She loves to hear the latest gossip though and to pass it on. A loyal friend and cat. Future: Mentor They both have major crushes on each other. Artimas Hunter Name: Brightpaw Description: Sandy gray tom Eye: amber Personality: Very stubborn but a loyal friend. Future: Fighter They both have major crushes on each other. Artimas Hunter Name: Rushpaw Description: sleek brown brown tom with stripes along his tail Eye: amber Personality: sneaky and rebellious Future: Hunter Leafpaw has a major crush on Rushpaw, but doesn't know if he likes her. Leafy Name:Maplepaw Description: A golden tabby she-cat Eyes: blue eyes Personality: She absolutely hates gossip, but is kind and funny. Also has determination, which is really strong. Future: healer Maplefern Name: Brookpaw Description: Tortoiseshell she-cat. Daughter of Ruinstone and Snowheart. Eye: Green. Personality: Brookpaw is very defensive. She is also stubborn and wild, and absolutely hates it when her parents (or any other warrior) tries to give her advice. Future: Prey-Sorter (Chosen by her parents in an attempt to keep her safe- she really doesn't like this though. =P) Shistar Leopardpaw Ginger she-cat with classic tabby stripe. Dark blue eyes. Witty, but shy and sort of a loner- basically, only has one or two friends. She doesn't really trust most cats. Healer or Mentor... Leopardkit Rainpaw Skinny dark blue-gray she-cat Gray eyes Jumpy, somewhat paranoid; hair-trigger temper, but she has a soft heart once you get to know her Hunter Raven Waterpaw Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes Eccentric, Witty, sarcastic and clever Hunte Maplefern Shinepaw glossy sleek golden she-cat with forest-green eyes Clever, fun, bold, energetic and mischievous. A bit old. Future: Fighter/Mentor Shinestar Coldpaw Description: light gray tom with piercing blue eyes. Personality: selfish, snobbish, has no friends :( Almost a warrior-Name: Coldheart Will become a Fighter Would probably be an bully who bullies cats for their lunch money Possibly the main antagonist... Name: Poppypaw Description: Dark brown tabby she-cat. White paws and chest. Eye: silver blue Personality: friendly yet quiet. Shy yet brave. Future: Hunter Warriors Name: Ruinstone Description: A muscular tom with stone-gray fur. Eye: Green Personality: Ruinstone is a friendly cat, but very over-protective of his only kit, Brookpaw. Rank: Mentor Shistar Name: Snowheart Description: A sleek snow-white she-cat. Eye: Blue, like frozen ice Personality: Snowheart is a sweet young she-cat, but is very over-protective of her only kit, Brookpaw. Rank: Healer? (If not, then Hunter. ^^) Shistar Lilycloud Creamy brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Friendly and bright; a bit of a ditz sometimes; loves to gossip Prey-sorter Raven Mistypetal Dark blue-gray she cat with bright blue eyes Clever, funny, outgoing Rank: Mentor/Hunter Shinestar We need more grown up cats. I'll add some; Blackherart black pelt dangerous gold eyes Mean and Nasty Mentor (Allmost like snape for all you hp fans out there) Name: Spiritpaw Gender: She-cat Description: A silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes. Personality: Speedy and swift. An eager learner and good at hunting, jumping, climbing and swimming. Kind and couragous. Very honest. Training as: A builder